Let's Play House
by Kacy Myth
Summary: Modern au. Happy suggests Natsu play house, but says they need a girl to do it.


DING! DONG! The sound of the door bell cut through Natsu's dreams and woke him up.

"What-?" He mumbles sleepily, shuffling his way to the door.

"Oh hey! You're Happy's mom from next door!" He grinned.

"Yes. That's right. We were wondering if you could do us a favor." Happy's mother, Marl said.

"Probably. What is it?"

"Could you watch him for the evening? My husband and I are going out."

Natsu hesitated for perhaps half a second. "Sure! Sounds easy enough." Natsu'd hung out with Happy before, play fighting in their back-yards and chasing each other around.

"Oh I was hoping you'd say that. Thank you."

"No problem." Natsu said, easily.

Natsu accompanied Happy's mother over to their house next door and entered.

"Wassup, Little Buddy?" Natsu called to Happy.

"Natsu!" Happy called, cheerfully.

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm going to be hanging out with you for the evening, is that cool?"

"Sure, Natsu!"

"You two have fun, now!" Marl called. "Lucky's probably already waiting in the car. I'll see you two when I get back."

"So whaddya wanna do?" Natsu asked, eyes alight. Natsu is a big child at heart.

"Let's play house!" Happy said, cheerfully.

"What do you mean, house?" Natsu said, very much confused. "I thought we're gonna get to play gladiators this time or go fishing." He said, disappointedly.

"Well I thought about it, but there's this girl who goes to my school, her name is Carla, and she says that playing gladiators is bar-bar-"

"Barbark?"" (I.E. Barbaric, but I didn't think Natsu would know that word either.)

"Yeah! And that I should play something more civi-civilized like house!"

"Aww but house is boring!" Natsu complained.

"Not to Carla!" Happy said, starry-eyed.

"Aww man." Natsu grumbled.

"I know!" Happy said. "We need a girl to play house! Otherwise our family won't be complete!"

"I still don't see why we have to play house."

Happy got a mischievous gleam in his eye. "That's because you don't understand love!"

"What?" said Natsu, totally confused.

"See, I love Carla so I'm going to take her suggestion and play house, but you don't understand that. You need a lesson in the ways of romance!"

By this point, Natsu was utterly lost, but understood Happy well enough to note that he was in trouble.

"We need to find you a girlfriend so we can play house."

"What's that got to do with playing house?"

"If you get a girlfriend then you will understand why we should play house and we can invite her over so that we have can have a proper family."

"Huh? I still don't see what you're talking about but if it'll make the game more interesting I'm in!"

"Right. Now the trick is to choose the right girl for you. It'll need to be someone strong to keep you in line." Happy mused.

"Um what?" Natsu said, nervously, somewhat confused and hoping Happy wasn't thinking of a certain, slightly terrifying redhead. Also, he did not want to get her boyfriend on his bad side. He was some sort of martial artist with a criminal past.

"Well she shouldn't be too mean. I don't want her to be scary. It wouldn't be any fun to play house with someone scary." Happy continued musing.

Natsu was slightly relieved.

Suddenly, an image came to mind of a certain girl with moon bright white hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

He smiled. "I've got this one, Happy."

"Do you, Natsu? I don't think much of your taste in women."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He said indignantly.

"I mean that one girl you're always hanging out with."

"Who? Oh, you mean Lucy?" He said, totally confused.

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"Well I thought you liked her."

"You did?"

"Never mind."

"Anyways it's not her. You remember Lisanna." He grinned.

"Oh!" Happy jumped up excitedly. "She was that girl you were hanging out with a few years ago! We all used to hang out all the time."

"Yup. Those were the good old days."

"Where did she go, Natsu? I haven't seen her in ages."

"She-she got in an accident. She was in a coma for two years. Didn't-didn't you know that?"

Happy shook his head. "You never told me and I was just a little kid two years ago."

"You still are a little kid."

"Hey!"

"Sorry buddy, but it's true."

"So what does Lisanna have to do with this anyway?"

"She's better! A few weeks ago, she woke up! I've seen her around, but…I haven't really spoken to her…"

"Why not?" Happy asked, confused.

"It's just…it's been so long. I don't really know." He said, rather sadly. He perked up. "But now's as good a time as any! Let's call her and see if she wants to join us!"

"Yay!" Happy bounced around.

Natsu pulled a phone out of his pocket and started dialing the number with slightly fidgety fingers.

"Natsu!" came Lisanna's cheerful voice from the phone.

"Hey Lisanna.' Natsu said, trying to keep his voice casual.

"What's up?" She said.

"Nothing much. I'm just watching Happy, you remember Happy, right?"

"Of course I remember Happy! We had so much fun…." Her voice trailed off. The words before the accident hung in the air unsaid.

"Yeah…" Natsu said awkwardly.

Happy prodded Natsu. "Ask her!" He whispered.

"So um, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. Happy wanted to play house and said we needed a girl."

"Happy wanted to play house?" Lisanna said, curiously.

"Yeah." Natsu said, awkwardly. "He said this girl Carla told him to."

"He said a girl told him to? And he's going to? He must have a crush on her! How sweet!" Lisanns smiled.

"Um yeah. So you wanna come?"

"On my way!" She said, cheerfully.

Natsu hung up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's coming!"

"Yay!" Happy fell off Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu tried to play it cool, but talking to Lisanna for pretty much the first time in two years had sort of set him on edge.

"Are you okay, Natsu?"

"Of course I am, little buddy." He grinned.

"Really? Because you look kind of nervous."

"Shut up, man. I'm fine."

"You looooove her. You looooove her."

"I said shut up." Natsu said, reddening.

Of course that was the moment Lisanna chose to arrive.

Natsu heard the door open and turned.

"Oh sorry. Should I have knocked?"

"No it's fine." Natsu managed.

Natsu hadn't noticed it was raining, but it clearly had been for Lisanna's hair clung to her face and head, but for some reason this just made her blue eyes stand out more.

Natsu's heart skipped a beat, a feeling he was confused by and unfamiliar with.

"Happy!" She called,, catching sight of the child and running over to hug him.

Natsu felt a flicker of something akin to jealousy.

Lisanna released Happy and smiled at Natsu.

"So Natsu said you wanted to play house?" Lisanna said, cheerfully. "That sounds fun."

"Yeah!" Happy said, smiling.

"Do I get to be the mom?" Lisanna laughed.

"Yeah!"

"Would Natsu be my husband?"

Natsu blushed.

Happy nodded, grinning mischievously.

Lisanna smiled.

"Wait. Who am I?" Happy asked.

"You'd be our son, wouldn't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Now what do we do?" Natsu said.

"You make me fish!" Happy exclaimed. "Feed your son."

Lisanna laughed and Natsu groaned. "You always want fish. People would think you're a cat."

"Well," Lisanna said. "Aren't you going to get him some fish?"

"Hey!" Natsu said. "You could try helping me!"

Lisanna laughed. "If you get him fish. I'll cook it."

"This is a stupid game." Natsu grumbled. "Where am I supposed to get fish?" But he ran off anyways.

He was halfway out the door before Lisanna called after him. "Before you go running off, check the refridgerator!"

"Oh yeah!"

The refrigerator was stocked with all sorts of food, but no fish.

"I don't see any!" Natsu called into the living room where Lisanna and Happy were laughing about something.

"Try the freezer!" came Lisanna's answer.

He found some fish sticks in the freezer and set them out on the counter.

"Found some fish sticks! Lisaaaanna, what do I do with them?"

"Just a second, Happy." Natsu heard Lisanna say.

"Coming!" Lisanna tried to make her way to beside Natsu, but she slipped on the wood floor in her socks and tumbled into him.

Instinctivly, Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

Lisanna turned towards Natsu and faced him.

Their faces were only a few inches part.

Embarrassed, Natsu retracted his hand from her waist and looked away.

But he could have sworn he heard a quiet sigh from Lisanna.

But Lisanna said, "I see you still don't know how to cook." with a smile, so Natsu figured he was wrong.

"These are pretty easy to make. Should we use the oven or the microwave?"

"Um whatever's easier." Natsu suggested.

Lisanna laughed quietly and chose the microwave.

Happy came into the kitchen. "Yay! Fish sticks! Thanks, Mom!"

Lisanna seemed perfectly at ease being addressed as such, but it made Natsu a bit uncomfortable.

"Thank your father, he helped find them." Lisanna said, cheerfully.

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem….son?" He said the last part questioningly.

Lisanna smiled at him. Well, since you asked so nicely… Natsu thought.

"So how was your day at school?" Natsu asked.

"It was fun! I got a girlfriend!"

"Did you really?" Natsu asked, confused.

"No, but since we're playing a game I figure Carla can be my girlfriend in it, right?"

"Of course." Lisanna agreed.

"Back to the game!" Happy said.

"How was work, honey?" Lisanna chirped, pulling the fish sticks out of the microwave and setting them on a plate for Happy. She also gave him a glass of water, and some carrots and told him to sit down at the table while he ate.

To be honest, Natsu was a little bit in awe of how easily Lisanna slipped into the role of a mother.

"Um it was good, dear." Natsu said, not at all sure what he did in this game. "What did you do today?"

"Drove Happy to school, did laundry, dishes and went to work at Guild from noon to three. I got off just in time to pick Happy up." Lisanna answered promptly.

"You've thought of this before." Natsu muttered. Lisanna winked.

"What do you want for dinner, Natsu?" Lisanna asked, still in character.

"You don't have to make me anything." Natsu said, surprised.

"Sure, I do. It's my job. We both know you can't cook." She laughed.

Natsu grinned. "Um you can make whatever. Make sure you get something too!"

Lisanna smiled and set about making grilled cheese.

Natsu and Happy sat in semi-awkward silence while Lisanna cooked and Happy ate his fish sticks.

A few seconds later, Lisanna looked over at them. "Eat your carrots, Happy."

"Mooom! Do I have to?"

"They're good for you. They improve your eyesight."

"If I do, can we watch a movie before bed?"

"Sure. If it's a good movie."

Happy seemed content with that answer and so ate his carrots.

Lisanna finished cooking the grilled cheese and put them each on a plate. She set them down on the table and also poured two glasses of soda.

"Why do you two get soda?" Happy complained.

"Because we're grown-ups." Lisanna giggled. "Why don't you go pick out a movie for us to watch? Make sure you run it by me or your Dad first."

Natsu was still a bit embarrassed by being called that, but he found he was getting used to it and even…dare he say it, enjoying himself.

They ate their grilled cheese in comfortable silence until Lisanna said, "When did Happy's parents say they'd be back?"

With unusual wit, Natsu said, "I thought we were Happy's parents."

Lisanna laughed. A cute sound. "You know what I mean, Natsu."

"Yeah. They didn't say. Just to watch him for this evening."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering if we were going to have to put Happy to bed."

They finished their sandwiches.

"Come on, let's go see what our _son_ is up to," Lisanna said. "He's been gone a bit to long to just be picking out a movie."

They had a momentary scare when they couldn't find him in the house, but then Natsu spotted him outside in front of the house.

Natsu fairly raced down the stairs. "Hey wait up, Natsu!" Lisanna called.

Natsu caught up to Happy on the rain-soaked sidewalk. "Hey! What are you doing outside without telling us?" He said.

At that moment, Natsu wasn't just playing the role. It was coming rather instinctly. Caring about people he was close to had always been his strong point.

Happy looked kind of guilty. "I was just playing outside."

Lisanna caught up to them.

"You should've told us before you went outside! We were worried!" Natsu scolded.

Natsu caught Lisanna looking at him.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing." Lisanna smiled. "I was just thinking you make a good dad."

Natsu blushed. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome. Now come along inside, Happy. What movie did you say you wanted to watch?"

Lisanna okay-ed the movie and Natsu followed them inside.

Lisanna said she was going to make popcorn, and told Natsu to help set up the movie.

That was how Natsu found himself sitting on the couch with Lisanna curled up beside him. Right. Beside. Him. She was warm and Natsu found himself comfortable, happy even. Comfortable enough to put an arm around her. If she asked, he could always just say he'd been staying in character.

The movie was good and Lisanna seemed to enjoy it too. They laughed and cheered their way through it and once the credits rolled Lisanna got up from her seat beside Natsu.

He was sorry to see her go, but she explained that it was late and time to put Happy to bed so he stood up too, stretching from the long time spent snuggling with Lisanna. He supposed there were worse things.

"Brush your teeth and put on your pajamas. Then your mom and I will come in and wish you good night." Natsu turned to Lisanna to see if he'd done it right.

She was beaming. "Right. If you do, I'll read you a story."

"Okay!" Happy said. He raced upstairs. A moment later they heard water running.

Lisanna tossed a smile at Natsu. "This has been fun. I'm glad you called me over."

"Yeah! Me too!" He agreed.

She tilted her head and smiled. "Let's go check on our _son._" She giggled.

Happy had brushed his teeth and had just finished changing into pajamas when they entered his room.

Natsu stood in the doorway as Lisanna tucked in Happy and read the story he suggested.

"Good night, Happy." Natsu grinned.

"Good night, Happy!" Lisanna echoed. "Love you!"

They left and turned out the light. Within a few minutes, Happy was fast asleep and Natsu and Lisanna stood across from each other awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

Lisanna spoke first and when she did it was quiet. "Should I go now? You invited me over to play house with Happy…"

"Do you want to go?" Natsu replied.

"Do you want me too?"

"No." He admitted.

"Then I don't either. It's not that late. I don't have to go home yet."

Now that that was settled, Natsu grew suddenly nervous.

"What do you want to do?"

Lisanna smiled. "Here, come on. There's something I want to see."

Lisanna took his hand, and lead him out the back door and up into a tree house in the backyard. The wooden floor was cool and slightly damp from the previous showers.

"Just as I thought." She said.

"What?"

"Look." She pointed out the window of the tree house which afforded a beautiful view of the late setting summer sun.

It shot the sky with streaks of pink. It was nothing special, but seeing it with Lisanna after two years apart made it seem like the most beautiful sunset in the world.

"I missed you, you know."

"I missed you too."

"Were you..?"

"Conscious? Aware of what was around me? Some of the time." She said, softly. "Some of the time I thought I was in a parallel universe. Like a dream. It was terrible. You were there, but you weren't you. And I missed you."

They fell silent. The sun sunk beneath the horizon.

"Come on." Natsu said at last. "Let's go back inside."

His arm around her, they walked back inside.

Right on cue, they heard the sound of a car pulling into the drive way.

"Hey Lucky and Marl! Happy's in bed."

"Thank you, Natsu." Happy's mother said.

"Who's this girl you've brought into my house?" Lucky asked, gruffly.

"This is Lisanna!" He said cheerfully. "You remember her."

"Oh Lisanna. It's been awhile." Marl said.

Lisanna smiled. "Yes it has."

"We'll be leaving now. We had a good time."

"What did you do?" Happy's mother asked.

"We played house." Lisanna smiled.

"Bye! See you guys later!" Natsu called. The two left, smiling.

They stood outside Natsu's house. Still unsure of what to say.

"See you tomorrow?" Natsu said.

"I'd like that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
